This invention relates generally to a flexible pouch constructed of laminated plastic material used for containing a fluid product and in particular to a flexible pouch having a novel self opening spout arrangement to facilitate pouring of all the product from the pouch. More particularly, this invention relates to a flexible pouch the construction of which makes it useful for refilling other containers.
Conventional flexible pouches having a spout for pouring liquid stored therein are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,171,581, 3,907,164, 4,285,376, 4,332,344, 4,491,245, 4,578,813 and RE 24,251. While pouches of this type have become very popular, particularly for environmental considerations, they suffer a common disadvantage that the spout to those pouches has a tendency to close upon itself during the pouring operation which blocks the discharge of the liquid through the spout. As a result it is difficult to empty all the liquid from the pouch.
One attempt to overcome this problem is disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 327,659 filed on Mar. 23, 1989 and assigned to the same assignee as this application. The proposal set forth in that application represents a substantial improvement over the prior art. In similar fashion the invention as set forth in this application and described below provides a novel self opening spout design having an enlarged pouring opening which stays open as the liquid is emptied from the pouch.